


Dance For Two

by Aira_Loves_Herself



Series: My Hwii Series~ [8]
Category: AB6IX (Band), MXM (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Daehwi, Insecurity, Lee Daehwi-centric, Mentioned Bang Chan, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Relationships, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, We stan ex JYPs, Woong to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 07:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18960979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aira_Loves_Herself/pseuds/Aira_Loves_Herself
Summary: Mainly Daehwi & Woong cuz two cuties uwuWoong has his own worrries for their debut, and that was okayWhat isn't okay is that a certain maknae is having a very hard timeThankfully, he's there for thee rescueWarning: Youngmin is a hella mom in this one





	Dance For Two

**Author's Note:**

> Make way for the non popular pairing!!! 
> 
> Why do I always like the non popular pairings?

The music bounce off the walls in rythm, the familiar tune of 'Breathe' playing ever so loudly and it rings in his ears even when the music fades out. The 5th and final member of AB6IX slumps down to the floor, his body covered in sweat. Woong huffs out an exhausted breath. He's been going at it for the past 4 hours.

 

Their debut is in a month and he has to make sure everything is perfect, it always becomes a sort of source of anxiety for him to think of all the things that could go wrong. He wanted to debut, but he doesn't want to ruin others' chances of a successful career.

 

The four had always looked so perfect with just having each other, they complete each other so well that Woong wonder why would they even need him here? Sure he was needed to hit notes but who was he kidding? Daehwi can do that with time and practice and even Donghyun. What were his skills in dancing compared to Woojin? Or the parental figure Youngmin seems to hold for them....

 

Woong sighs, he kept telling himself to not sink in these thoughts but he can't help it. He groans and stands up, feeling the ache and soreness of the hours long practice kicking in his joints. He knows better than to stay any longer, Youngmin will kill him for it. He turns off the music player and the electronics and grabs his bag on the way out.

 

At least he knew how to deal with his demons, years of training and rejection had shaped his mind to be stronger than he looks. The voices can only bother him so much, he was a man that doesn't give up easily.

 

His phone vibrated, pulling out, he smiles seeing the nofications are from their AB6IX groupchat which was named ABChildren for some reason. 

 

Alpacanim: Ya, Woong where are you? 😬😬😬😬

Dongsual: I saw him practicing, but that was hours ago tho

Snaggletooth: Is HE STILL PRACTICING?!? HYUNG I _WILL NOT_ HESITATE TO DRAG YOUR _ASS_ BACK HERE

Alpacanim: LangUAGE _CHILD_

Snaggletooth: What child noodle arms?

Dongsual: Oooooo he went _there_

Woogiecutie: Haha I'm heading back now

 

He laughs, and noticed Daehwi did not respond, probably already asleep, he was the only minor within them. He tucks the phone back into his pockets. He passed by the halls, but remembered the pendrive he borrowed for the music. _'I'll just drop it in the studio'_ it was nice of Daehwi to let him borrow the pendrive. He just thought of barging in since no one should be here and it's 2am in the morning. 

 

Except, there was someone or at least there might be. The screen on the door could be seen faintly lit. Either someone was in their studio or one of them forgot to turn off he lights,  _again_. He slowly opens the door only to be shocked by a suprising sight. 

 

Their little maknae is sitting on the chair, monitor still on display and a soft humming coming from him. Daehwi's hair is tousled and the boy is slouching. _"Daehwi?"_ The youngest jumped in his seat and snaps his head around to meet his hyung. "Oh hey hyung....uh......why are you still here?" 

 

If Woong thought he looked horrible from his backside, he physically cringed when he saw the younger red tear stained cheeks with his eyes glassy and the heavy eyebags that hung under his eyes. It scared Woong because he's only ever saw this Daehwi once, back when they were JYP trainees and this had been Daehwi's state each time during the day before monthly evaluations. Nd even till this day, the sight never fails to make his stomach churn.

 

"Daehwi baby..." he cooed and quickly went to hug the younger out of reflex, the boy slowly melting into his arms and burying himself into Woong. Woong gently lifts him up and place him on his lap while he sat on the sofa they added recently. The boy sobbed quietly, his hands balled into shaking fist. "Shh......it's okay....you're okay"

 

The boy looked so vulnerable and precious and it was devastating to see him like this. Daehwi calmed down after a while, and laid silent with his head resting on Woong's chest. Finding the older's chest rising and falling very comforting. "Baby, are you ready to tell me why are you still here hmmm? You should be in bed by now"

 

Daehwi whines, "I have to finish the song....." he reasoned but Woong frowns. "I know but sleep comes first yeah? You're a growing boy" it didn't do much, just earning a whimper from the vocalist. "I can't let the team down" he whispered and it shattered Woong's heart to hear him saying such thing with a broken voice. 

 

"Oh Hwi, you could never" he assures the younger, hands rubbing circles on Daehwi's back. "I'm just scared .......everyone is counting on me to make great songs for our debut.....but....but what if I can't? I've been here since 12 in the afternoon and I still couldn't finish that track...." he rambles on. "What if our debut fails because our fans don't like the songs I made? I'm going to ruin everone's lives!" 

 

It amazes him when he realizes how much burden did Daehwi had to carry for their sake, but a boy so young and full of potential shouldn't be pressured like this. He has seen this so many times, and witness how the peer pressure had killed many big dreamers. He couldn't let that happen to Daehwi, not his maknae. He should be living more lively not hunched over work like a child that was forced to grow up too fast.

Although, wasn't that the case for all of them?

"Woah, slow down there. You're not going to cause any of that....." he quickly says, he remembered seeing Bang Chan always at Daehwi's side in times like this. Do the hyungs know? "I don't want you to regret ever joining us....." he mumbles out ever so fearfully. 

 

Woong nearly cried himself, he had been thinking he would ruin the group's dynamics when the _maknae_ is having _breakdowns_ over the possibility he regrets joining them? He cupped Daehwi's face and plant a kisses all over his face before staring back at the younger. "Being with all four of you was the best thing that has ever happend to me. I'm not going anywhere as long you guys want me to stay" 

"Please stay"

They stayed that way, with Woong muttering assurance into the younger's ears and Daehwi soft whimpers. At some point, Daehwi stopped crying entirely and got up from his lap. "Thanks hyung" he says, "but the song....." Woong frowns. "Daehwi......." but the youngest looked so deaperate. Suddenly he was hit with an idea.

 

He gets up and holds out his hand, "Shall we dance Rhianna-sshi?" It made him swell with pride hearing Daehwi laughing at the use of the nickname. "I guess?" He was startled when Woong pulls him in and places a hand on hai waist while the other holds him in place. "Slow dancing during 3am in the morning in the studio? Youngmin hyung is going to _kill us_ " 

 

"Try as he might" Woong adds and they laughed but never lose rythm. They moved perfectly in sync and would grin and stare into each other eyes, after a few minutes of dancing to nothing they stopped to laugh at themselves. "We danced without music, Woojin hyung is QUACKING!"

 

"Thanks hyung" Daehwi mumbles and gives Woong another hug,"That helped a lot" 

 

"Ahem WHAT ARE YOU TWO STILL DOING HERE?! LEE DAEHWI IT'S PASSED YOUR BEDTIME!! I RAISED YOU _BETTER_ THAN THIS!! WOONG I TRUSTED YOU!!" Youngmin slammed the door opened and wasn't looking too happy, behind him were two other of them. Donghyun wasn't impressed and Woojin looked like he was ready to give a lecture of his own.

 

"Baby Daehwi was breaking down over work stress. Poor baby, he was crying because he thought he's dragging the team down" Woong speaks up and the evident change in the three was a solid proof of how they're all **_whipped_** for the maknae.

 

"Oh my gosh! WHAT!?! My BABY WAS CRYING?!?!"

 

"WHO SAID IT?!? LET ME AT THEM!!"

 

"Aigoo baby, you must have been really stressed out..." 

 

They took turns hugging, kissing and coodling Daehwi once they reached their dormitory. Yougmin and Woojin wouldn't let him walk, they had carried Daehwi around as if he was a toddler. Donghyun was awfully clingy with him and Woong gets the honor of sleeping with him for the night despite the other three's protests.

 

"How about we do this..." they spread out some mattresses in the living room and build a pillow fort. "I just messaged our manager and he agreed to let us have a rest day tomorrow"there were cheers, mainly from the caller himself. "Best leader ever!!"

 

"I'm _so_ telling Jisung hyung"

 

"Don't you **dare** "

 

It was all going great, at some point nearly everyone fell asleep. Daehwi finds himself trying to stay quiet as Woong tickles him. "Go to sleep baby Hwi" he finally says, Daehwi inch closer so that the older could spoon him. "Goodnight hyung" he muttered and was out like light in seconds.

 

He dreamed of the way his hyung held him tightly, protecting him from the demons of doubts in hsi own mind. He dreamed of how they danced, silly and dumb looking without any music but felt right and special in its own way. 

_

 

"So this is the last song for this album, of course we'll arrange the tracks later but take a listen first" Daehwi was a bit more excited to present this particular track more than the others. His eyes practically beaming at Woong. 

 

And Woong knew exactly why once he heard the track. It warms his heart to think that little moment they shared was potrayed in a song for their debut. And as the lyrics go, he can't help but chuckle at what meaning did the lyrics hold. "What's so funny?" Donghyun asks but Woong only turns away with a fond smile.

 

 "Nothing"

 

He shared a look with Daehwi, it was their own little secret of some sort.

A special dance for two, that only they knew.

**Author's Note:**

> I know he seems more close with Woojin but to me he's more casual with Daehwi than anyone else in the group 
> 
> Ex JYPs stick together 😄😄😄😄😐


End file.
